Sleeping with the Fishes
by Jinxed-Wood
Summary: Amanda decides to dig Duncan up, and Methos is easily amused... Follow up to 'Three Little Watchers, Sitting on a Hill'


**Author's note: This little scene is a follow up to the events in 'And Three Makes Trouble' and 'Three Little Watchers, Sitting on a Hill'...in case you were wondering.**

****

**Sleeping with the Fishes**

"_It's on days like this,"_ Methos thought, as he caught sight of the solitary figure huddled in her coat. "_That life is really worth sticking around for_." He shook his head in amusement. Apparently, Amanda had spent too much time with the Highlander over the last few years because here she was, actually willing to dig him up!

He quickly pulled in and rolled down the window. "Well, at least he'll have a nice view when he revives."

"This is not funny, Methos," Amanda muttered, cursing under her breath as one of her heels got stuck in the muddy track.

"It is from where I'm sitting," Methos said, smirking. "In fact, it's downright hilarious…perhaps I'll write a sonnet about it. How does 'Ode to a Thief with Burnt Fingers' sound?"

Amanda planted her fists on her hips. "Are you here to help or are you just going to make jokes at my expense?" she demanded.

"Well, I must admit the latter does have its attractions," Methos said, as he got out of the SUV. "But I suppose I could summon the energy to help…are you sure we're in the right place?"

Amanda nodded wearily. "A watcher called in the location to Joe," she said. "Apparently, he made quite a big splash."

Methos burst out laughing. "You're kidding me, right?"

"I wish," Amanda said dryly, waving down the hill. "Welcome to the watery grave."

Methos eyed the small lake in the valley, "Oh Gods, sleeping with the fishes…_priceless_. I'll say this much for the local mafia, they _do_ know how to stick with the classics."

"Yes, yes very amusing," Amanda said, sighing as she took her heels off. "Come on, let's get this over with."

His hands deep in his pockets, Methos followed her down the incline, smirking as he heard her swear. "Guess you should have brought some sensible shoes."

"Who has sensible shoes?" she complained as she picked her way through the undergrowth. "Besides, aren't all these lakes supposed to have proper roads and picnic areas nowadays?"

"It wouldn't make a very good place to hide the bodies if it did, would it?" Methos observed slyly.

"Do you think he's going to be _very_ angry?" Amanda eventually asked, when they reached the lakeshore.

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

Amanda sighed. "That's what I thought; perhaps it would be better if you…?" Methos raised an eyebrow as she glanced at him hopefully. "I guess that's a no, then," she said.

"Smart girl."

"So what now?" she asked, folding her arms.

"Don't look at me, _you _were the one who suggested the rescue attempt. I was quite happy to wait until he found his own way home."

"Some help you are."

"I suppose you could take a swim, you might be able to pick up his presence," Methos suggested, sitting on the grassy bank.

"And what are you going to do, lazybones."

"I thought we'd already agreed that my talents were best utilised as a lookout." He said, putting his arms behind his head as he lay back.

"Funny, because you look like you're about to take a nap," she drawled.

"Well, now that you mention it…." He closed his eyes.

"You do realise that Duncan is probably going to be mad at you too?"

"True; but I suspect getting wet won't change that, so I might as well be well rested when he revives," Methos said dryly. "Now chop-chop, you mustn't keep the little fishies waiting." He heard the rustle of clothing, and slyly opened one eye. Yes indeed, the _view _was very nice.

"_Methos_, stop leering."

"Well, seeing as you've already seen me in my boxers, I feel it's only fair," he said smugly, laughing as Amanda's stockings hit him in the face.

"He'd better appreciate this," she muttered as she waded into the water.

"Oh, I'm sure he _will_." Methos said under his breath, eyeing the flash of leg as she dove in before settling back on the grass. Not as comfortable as his bed, but it would do.

The minutes passed and, frowning, Methos sat up. She was very quiet, too quiet, what was she up to? Narrowing his eyes, he eyed the water, scrambling to his feet as he felt the presence of another immortal. With a gasp of air, Amanda broke the surface, MacLeod in her arms.

"Well, don't just stand there," she said sharply. "Help me get him ashore."

"And get my feet wet? Hmm, I think not."

"Tell me again why I called you?"

"Yeah, I was wondering that too…"

MacLeod coughed, and Methos tried to keep the grin off his face as Amanda struggled to keep him above water. Now would probably not be the right time to be caught laughing.

"Amanda?" Mac asked, shivering.

"Oh honey, are you okay?" Amanda murmured, patting his cheek.

"I'm fine, what…" Suddenly, Mac's eyes flashed opened, his expression sharpening. "_Amanda_."

"I'm so sorry, Duncan, please forgive me?" she said before he could say anymore. "I didn't know, honest I didn't; I thought he was just a businessman and—"

Duncan glared. "A _businessman_," he growled. "With an Uzi automatic?"

"Oh Duncan, don't be that way."

"Yes, Duncan, don't be angry with the poor little thing," Methos drawled, not able to help himself.

Duncan's scowl deepened as he turned his head. "_Methos_."

"_Oops,"_ thought Methos, taking a step back as Duncan started wading out of the water. "Now, Mac, remember it wasn't my idea," he said nervously.

Duncan smiled dangerously. "Oh, I'm _sure_ it wasn't. Better start running now, old man."

Methos took him at his word.

**FINIS**


End file.
